


Say My Name

by unfortunatesoul



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatesoul/pseuds/unfortunatesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura can't deal with Carmilla's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

You first met her during your second shift at the shop. Long brown hair, dorky blue button-up tucked into a pair of jeans, the amount of pressure she was under obvious on her face. She couldn’t have been older than 19. She walked up to the counter with an abnormal gait, probably due to exhaustion if you were to go off the dark circles under her eyes.

“What can I get you, sweetheart?”

She barely even looked up as she replied. “Large white chocolate mocha with soy milk, please.”

You nod and grab a cup, writing her order on it. “Name?”

“Laura.”

“Laura?”

“That’s what I said.”

You think that maybe you should point out that she’s being slightly rude. After all, all you’re trying to do is make sure you get her name right. “Alright. It’ll be ready in two minutes.”

She hands over her money before walking to a table, sitting down and resting her head in her hands. You can’t help but glance up at her every so often, even when you’re taking other orders.

Two minutes pass, and then Kirsch’s voice calls out. “Large white chocolate mocha for Lauren.”

You watch as she raises her head and looks around, waiting for a little bit to see whether anyone else was getting up before heading to the counter herself. She looks at you and frowns, and you wink back, your lips pulling up into a smirk when she moves to leave.

* * *

She comes in two days later. The dark circles under her eyes have faded a little which, for a reason unbeknownst to you, makes you a bit happier. Laura narrows her eyes at you when she realises that yes, the barista that got her name wrong was on shift _again_ and that she was going to make damn sure that you got it right this time.

“Same again, Sundance?" you ask, filling her order out again when she nods.

"It's _Laura_."

You laugh and watch her walk away to a table. More customers come and go, Laura's order gets called out in the middle of it all.

"Large white chocolate mocha for Lara."

She rolls her eyes and you have to hold back a grin. There was a look on her face that wasn't quite annoyance. Amusement maybe? Laura sends a quick glare your way and then she's out the door.

* * *

 You get used to her routine. You're always on shift when she comes in and when she spots you she always has this moderately pissed off look on her face.

Every time it's the same order, every time you write her name wrong.

"Large white chocolate mocha for Luisa."

You can hear her huff and mutter an 'Oh my God' under her breath. The only thing that's different this time is that she doesn't leave after picking up her order. Instead, she walks right up to you.

The shop isn't that busy so there's no reason for you to ignore her presence or give her short replies.

"Really? Luisa? Lame. I've heard better." she says, sitting down at the counter with her hands wrapped around her coffee.

You rest your elbows on the counter, leaning towards her. "Oh yeah? I wasn't aware that there was another barista who got your name wrong. Who do I have to fight?"

Laura laughs and it brings a small smile to your face. "Barista's all around Silas are getting my name wrong to compete for my affections."

"So I'm competing for your affections now am I?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Well, of course. Why else would you be doing it?"

It started off as a way to get under her skin. You're a professional at pissing people off, after all. But the more she came into the store the more you did it, and it gradually just fit into the routine you were used to.

She stands and it pulls you out of your thoughts, and you realise that you actually haven't given her a reply. "I thought so." Just before she moves away, she leans in close and pushes a napkin towards you. "Maybe one day I can get you to do more than just _say_ my name."

The wink she sends you before makes her way out kind of sends you into shock, and you're in a confused daze as you look down at the flimsy piece of tissue covered with black marker.

Her number, followed by a 'call me.'


End file.
